Beyond Reality is a Spotless Dream
by oh-a-username
Summary: [Killugon/Kirugon] I do hope you enjoy. Warning: This will contain sexually explicit actions between two young boys; Killua Zoldyck and Gon Freecss. Although this contains yaoi, the ending had to be sweet-It must be weet.
1. Chapter 1

A nice, warm day it was for the two young adolescents, Killua and Gon. Nothing was to be done nor attempted; a lazy day it was. The tree's branches brushed against the window as if it was peeking through the deeper demeanor of the two boy's relationship; which has always been in question by others whether they were more than just this title of 'Best Friends'. Beams of brightly, yellow-tinted, white light blazed through the window of their one bedroom apartment; they decided unanimously to stay there until any leads to where Gon's father, Ging may be.

Boredom reached its peak in the essence of the room. Gon, the big-eyed child, laid on their only bed in a deep, demanding sleep. Oh, the cute boy whimpered soundly, flashing back to the Hunter Exam; he dreamed about all of the pervious events, reflecting on every single detail. A grin appeared on his big, baby face as he had begun to remember how he met all of his dear friends; especially Killua. A soft, flourishing blush sneaked upon Gon's cheeks as he grabbed and coddled a pillow, pretending it was his dear friend, Kil. The cool, silky cloth pressed against the boy's warm skin, causing his body to gently tingle. He wrapped his small, perfectly shaped legs around the long pillow to try and get rid of this tingle he felt. A wetness peaked Gon as he slowly grinded the pillow.

_Why does this feel so good?_ Nearing the brink of becoming fully waking up._ A-Am I going to pee?_ His rosy lips curled up in embarrassment, feeling a warm liquid drip in-between his legs; it wasn't enough for him to pee, but enough to have his concern. The boy pushed the pillow and kept telling himself to get up and go to the bathroom to check himself, but before he knew it, he fell back asleep on his small belly.

All the while the white haired boy was taking a nice, warm shower. Heavy drops of hot water first hit his head and face then quickly streamed down between all of the cracks and crevasses of his muscular body.

_It's been so long since I've had such a nice shower like this._

He stood relax, washing his body until the water turned ice cold. Killua hopped out of the shower and got dressed. As he fixed the buttons on his shirt, pressing to curl out its crinkles with his hands. Things like these seemed to plainly annoy him from remaining clean cut and neat. His focus was interrupted by soft whimpers his dear friend was projecting in his sleep. The boy's head jerked up to Gon sleeping so sweetly with soft, baby snores. This silver haired boy couldn't help but to giggle over his beloved friend. There was no denying the intimate entanglement Killua felt as he shyly moved closer to his friend to look at his beautiful, supple face. Their bond is strong, close, and rather very questionable. Yet, it is distance that separated the both of them.

Gon's face; his little, small face; a face of pure innocence which attracted Killua's being. It is a face of eyes with innocent curiosity and wonder, a beautiful perception of the world was seen by these of their own nature. The enigma, Killua loves his best friend's face. As Gon lies asleep in bed, the blue-eyed boy hung his head over in a blush which slowly made its way as he continued to watch him slumber.

"Gon?..." Killua leaned into the side of his baby face and gently whispers. "Gon?... I'm happy I met you. You're my best friend...my life... No, you're my light." He pulled the covers over Gon, tucking him in tightly to make sure he was cozy; considering his ideas of waking him up, Killua decided to sit on the foot of the bed and admirably watched. Gon, he is the light of Killua's world of darkness. The bridge of loneliness and despair began collapsing, a friend to remain loyal and ever so faithful for conquered these feelings self-loathing. A reason, the only reason, this blue eyed boy is able to smile and love as much as he is able to now. For a moment in time, he thought he lost Gon when Neterpitou and he fought. The sick twisted idea of his true inspiration actually dying made him shutter in disbelief. How injured his only friend was shattered his heart into a never-ending amount of untouchable pieces.

Tears of joy began to stream down the young assassin's face as he realized how strong his friend truly is, knowing his friend's okay is what fully brings him hope of a stronger and more meaningful relationship he could build with him. The rays of soft light beaded down on Gon's face, creating a luminous scene of a beautiful shine and vast array of deeply maintained aura of recklessness. So beautiful Gon is, a gigantic ball of love, innocence, and loyalty combined into a deep abyss of radiance. The white haired boy kept thinking and thinking about their memories and obstacles they've overcame only because of their friendship.

Where would Killua be if he had never met Gon? What would he have become with the absence of such love only a true friend could ever provide?

The boy continues to dwindle into his thoughts as he began to wonder how to prove to Gon that he must remain his one and only friend. Humiliatingly, he admitted his jealousy over Ret'z and couldn't control his anger once he announced her, 'His new friend.' He gazed at his face as a man would look at his lover. A giggle was heard by the supple boy as the assassin realized the smile on Gon's cheeks. What a sweet dream he must be having? Then it dawned on Killua, he must make his best friend's most desired dream come true so he could never be interested in making not even one other friend.

How Killua wished he could read Gon's mind so he could search deeply into his thoughts and dreams. He wished he can only know.

_Was it to find Ging and finally meet his father? Or travel the entire world and its endless possibilities? It could be anything. S-Should I ask him..or-_

The young boy continued to watch in awe as Gon pushed the covers off of himself. Poor child must be feeling hot. Killua's eyes went straight to staring down his friend's tender thighs. He immediately looked away, embarrassed, but looked back while fiddling his fingers in his hands.

_Oi' Gon...you are beautiful.._


	2. Chapter 2

The moments carried on as the sliver haired assassin continued to glance at his dear friend in wonder of the thoughts that went through his sweet, innocent mind, patting his foot gently.

He knew it was wrong, but Killua searched through Gon's bag. The boy remembers his friend having a book where he wrote down thoughts, but refuses to call it a diary. Little, innocent Gon already knew he truly possessed girly features for ever wanting a little diary to express his desires and deep, dark secrets that lay in deepest depths of his soul. Killua knew how inconsiderate it is for him to violate his privacy, but he believed it was necessary for their friendship. As the white haired boy pulls the book out, he hesitantly flipped through the pages and to his surprise there were quite a few recent ones about him which were desirably cute.

_Killua is amazing! He was able to gulp down over fifty ChocoRobos… or I think it was fifty, I kinda lost track after five.. Heh. I don't know why I feel this way, but I do kind of wish to…kiss Killua… Am I pervy?..._

_How cute?...,_ The assassin had a better idea in mind than kissing his dear friend; making love to Gon became his new goal. It seemed perverted and dirty minded even for Killua, but he wondered about the innocent boy's reaction if he turned him on nice and slowly with tender acts of compassion and love.

_Will he be upset if I do this? _He knew if he does this right, Killua would always be the one Gon needs and love, no matter what obstacles occur on their path of excellence.

Little Gon continued to squirm in bed, trying to ignore the subtle sounds Killua was making. His face rested on the clean pillow that he didn't do his dastardly deed on. There was a sweet scent radiating from the soft cloth of sheet-_Killua…_ His chest began to pound hard; this smell overwhelmed his senses. The intensity of Killua's scent made the little boy believe the bed was beginning to spin around and around in a circle. He made soft, happy groans that sounded a bit sexual as the amazing smell consumed his body as he turned back over on his back.-

Killua immediately noticed Gon's outcries as his eyes began to widen with a sly smirk appearing on his pale face. Flinging the book back into the bag, Killua walked over to the window and pulled the curtains closed. He wanted an excuse for getting even more physically closer to Gon than normally. Climbing on top of the bed, the boy stared at his friend's thighs once again as his icy cold fingertips caressed his warm, supple skin. His tongue licked the small bludge through Gon's tight, green shorts, cupping his lips around his entire lump. A whimper squeaked from the soft breathing friend. Gon fidgeted and turned over away from best friend, snoring sweetly. Killua wrapped himself against his bright-eyed friend under the covers. His small face gleamed innocence as he slept soundly with an adorable smile.

The boy leaned in and gently kissed the innocent child's lips. He pressed his brims tighter to Gon's, but Killua noticed how he began to wriggle. As soon as the sleeping boy was about to peek to know what was going on, Killua quickly covered his eyes and pushed his tongue into Gon's mouth.

"Ku-...!" Gon managed to squeak, feeling his chest becoming tighter as it became harder for him to breathe.

Killua kept kissing him; he felt himself getting in the mood to do more. _Not yet,he isn't ready just yet…_ he kept thinking; savoring each second he was allowed to be so tender against the cute boy's lips. Gon grabbed a part of Killua's shirt, gasping for air in-between twists and turns. His other hand was clinched to one of the white-haired boy's wrists. Gon began to tremble, he really didn't understand this feeling he was getting off of Killua only kissing him. It became rather passionate between the two boys as the kissing began to intensify. The dimming darkness was cooling for the heat they projected out to one another.

"K-Killua!" Gon finally pushed the other boy's lips away. "It's hard to breathe!" He gasped, breathing heavily; Killua pressed his forehead to Gon's, breathing heavily as well. Both of their hearts were racing and pounding for an escape out of their confided chests. The silvered haired assain showered Gon's soft, baby face with sweet kisses.

"You okay, Gon?" Kissing his neck, Killua asked concerned as he pulled his cool body closer to his innocent friend.

"Yes..." A soft, whispery response was made.

"You sure?"

Once Gon nodded, the white-headed boy pulled his shirt off. He kissed his friend's chest softy as strong tingles went down in-between the big, bright-eyed boy's legs. Killua smirked; he felt the stiffness arising from Gon's constraining, tight shorts.

_P-Please be gentle Killua…_

He licked his friend's stomach down to his little belly button, swerving his tongue just only a little bit lower to Gon's crotch. Killua's saliva was piercing brown eyed boy's warm, tender skin causing tears to gleam down his embarrass cheeks. The boy made his way over to one of his friend's nipples and rubbed it. He roughly pressed down on it, flicking it as his puppy faced Gon let out a loud, shuttering whimper. Just by the cute noises the baby enigma was making—it made his friend feel ready to devour him whole.

Killua looked up at his face and knew how badly he wanted to make Gon feel good, yet he never knew before now.

_Oi' Gon, don't look at me like that… You're making me feel guilty.. _Killua began to lick his baby's legs as his urge to rip off Gon's tight, sexy shorts was rising. _I know you don't understand what you're feeling….but don't worry, I'll be gently. _The puppy resembling boy closed his legs to the best of his abilities; feeling extremely humiliated by what his best friend was doing to him. For some reason he believed Killua was doing this on purpose to tease him like he normally does—this was entirely different. The sliver haired assassin pried Gon's legs open to reveal his throbbing bludge through the tight shorts, he tackled right on top him as he felt Gon's hard member throb from imprisonment against Killua's stomach.

The forest boy started to feel the same thing he felt before and what he did to their pillow-The young assassin slowly ran his fingertips up Gon's tiny belly up to his chest, tickling his warm skin; nudging his small, pink nipples which have harden from Killua's teasing.

Without any hesitation, Killua smashed his mouth against Gon's, pressing his own hard bludge on his friend's small butt. The poor, little boy didn't understand all of these confusing sensations he was feeling—he squirmed for a release. The intensity made it hard to breathe as Killua forced his tongue down Gon's throat.

Momentarily, the silver haired assassin pulled only his lips away, whispering softly against Gon rosy lips, "I love you…"


	3. Chapter 3

Gon's little face flushed in disbelief from Killua's _I love you. _Pale fingers gently stroked his tan neck, encouraging the assassin to kiss his warm skin.

_You're so beautiful…and soft…_

As Killua continued to tease Gon with kisses and nibbles on his chest and lips, he notice how his friend was tensing up; confused and a bit sexual aroused. He never knew Gon could portray himself in such a manner. _I want you too, Gon…_A rosy, adorable blush formed across his cheeks with sweat droplets swelling and easing down slowly from his forehead. The silver haired boy reached in-between his friend's legs, squeezing his part from outside his tight shorts as he licked his lips.

"Killua..." Gon squeaked softly, pulling away. "Stop!" He squirmed as he climbed over Killua to get away.

"Gon!" The boy yelled, grabbing ahold of his friend's shorts to capture him—The tight green short and briefs immediately gave out and fell apart in Killua's hands causing little Gon to fall flat on his back on the foot of the bed. "You're safe with me, Gon. I promise everything will be okay." Killua climbed on top of the naked boy, holding him tightly to fully clothed body.

"I-It's not that..." He wrapped his arms around Killua.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't want to…."

"You want me to stop?" Killua kissed his lips tenderly.

"No. I kind of like it… It's just.." He was quickly interrupted by Killua pulling him back on the silky pillows. He finally pulled off all of his own clothes, revealing his pounding, erected pecker.

Killua smiled happily, again, reaching for Gon's crotch and grabbing ahold of his raw, uncut member. His cold fingers wrapped around the throbbing, hard part and rubbed him gently as he watched his adorable friend cover up his own mouth. Gon was too shy to moan out loud in front Killua, he thought that it would embarrass his assassin friend. This brown-eyed boy obliviously didn't know much about sex and his reactions were extremely cute to his silver haired friend; making him desire Gon more. Yet at the same time, the innocent boy felt a tingle-ish warmth going down his abdominal to his crotch and a soreness formed from how hard his uncut member was.

Pulling up the covers over his head, Killua went down to his innocent friend's member. He gently licked up a sticky substance that oozed out of the tip from the delightful pleasures he was getting known as pre-cum. Gon shivered from the warm wet sensation rubbing against his member. _What is Killua doing..?..nhh..It feels so good…_ Killua licked his entire member and crotch area, covering it with his own saliva which saturated the skin and oozed down in-between his thighs. Gon tried not to moan, but it was becoming harder and harder not to; as a matter of fact his friend was wondering if something was wrong with him. Killua began to cup his mouth on his part, moving his head up and down continuously. The silver haired friend was giving the most amazing sensation Gon has ever felt before physically. He finally let out a strong, loud moan that filled the room. _W-What is this?...I thin-think I have to pee._

"Ku-Killua!" Gon shouted as he squeezed a pillow. "Killua! Stop! I have to pee!"

The blue-eyed assassin ignored Gon's begging and kept going; he actually was wondering what was taking so long for his friend to ejaculate, he knew this is his friend's first time. Gon was painfully trying to hold until he couldn't anymore. He screamed with tears streaming down his face as he pushed the covers down, thinking he peed, but was surprised to see a white substance he never seen before covering Killua's mouth.

"Killua?" He sat up, confused.

"Nh?" Killua wiped the surrounding substance off his face and licked it off his hand.

"I'm s-sorry." Blushing from what he did.

"For what?"

"For…" Gon looked away. "For peeing while you w-were…uhm.." Killua smirked, thinking how cute Gon really is. "W-What?!" The spikey-headed boy got nervous from the look on Killua's face. He looked at him in a way Gon never saw anyone look at anyone before. He wished he knew what exactly going on, but it felt painfully good to question it at the moment. The puppy faced boy decided to repay the favor and pulled Killua up out of the covers with a big grin.

"B-Baka, no." Killua blushed, reluctantly laying down next Gon as he kissed his neck gently. Yet, the black haired boy ignored his friend's response and grabbed tightly hold of Killua's pink member. "Go-Gon.." The young Zoldyck moaned loudly from the firm grip as he pressed his face against Gon's warm chest.

"It's getting wet, Killua—" Gon smiled innocently, pumping his friend's member like it was all a game for the two boys to play. The silver haired boy's head laid flat on the mattress as pillows covered his blushing face and muffled moans came from his lips. _It feels so much more good when someone else does it..Gooooonnn…Don't stop, please…_ "Does it feel good?...You're making a lot of cute noises." Pale fingers dug into the white sheets, ripping apart the fabric.

"Gon! Gon?!" Killua yelped, sitting up ever so slightly. "Open your mouth.."Gon did what his friend asked and opened his small lips as he kept rubbing. Killua grabbed ahold of the back of Gon's head and smashed his opened mouth on his member, releasing his warm seed. "Gon…" He gently rubbed his head in a sigh of relief. "You're a good boy…A very good boy." Strong tingles went down the assassin's chest.

Poor little Gon squealed, trying extremely hard not to bite down as he gagged and choked for air. "Ku-Killua?" He pulled his mouth away with his big, baby cheeks flushed with embarrassment as the two of them sat across one another extremely close.

"Gon…" The white-headed boy spoke softly and gently to his friend. "Lay down next to me." But before Gon could do it, Killua wrapped his arms around him tightly and pulled his body close to his, embracing him for a moment. Then pulled them both down gently. Gon began to giggle cutely as Killua nibbled on his neck. The puppy-faced cutie thought his friend was done and only wanted to cuddle, but he was profoundly wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Killua kissed him once more as he felt his body down with the tender touch of his fingers. Gon's body was soft and innocent. It was like a canvas, pure and blank, waiting for someone to come along and make them an impeccable piece of priceless art. He took Gon's hand and kissed the tips of each finger, his friend blushed as Killua took his hand for comfort.

Gon trembled nervously.

The silver haired assassin kissed his friend's lips and sat up, placing himself in-between his soft legs; he had full view of his friend's untouched entrance. He took his index finger and gently pushed it into the tight opening that was Gon's anus. The poor boy yelped and began to let out soft whimpers. He was extremely sensitive since this was his first time someone has ever touched his entrance. Killua pushed another finger in and felt how wet he was, he climbed on top of his friend's warm, tender skin as he whispered into his ear,"Mmm…I want you now." He licked Gon's ear, twisting and turning his tongue deep inside then nibbling the lobe. Gon continued to whimper like an innocent puppy with his soft tears rolling down his face and hit the pillow like bullets; Killua mushed his baby's two cheeks together with his other hand, pulling it to turn to his face. "Oi', open your mouth and stick out your tongue, Gon" Killua spoke intensely. The smaller boy did what his friend asked, trembling in pain as Killua rubbed the tip of his tongue against Gon's. The pain quickly turned to an intensifying pleasure for the young, unripen fruit.

He pulled his fingers out of his friend's entrance; after loosening it a bit, Killua laid his head on top of his shoulder, pushing the other boy's legs more open and pressed his pink pecker on his entrance. It was tight, extremely tight. Killua finally had the courage to slowly and gradually push his throbbing member into Gon's rectum.

"I-I-It hurts!" Gon cried.

"I'm trying to be gentle, Gon…" Killua looked into his friend's eyes. _It feels so good…I'm so sorry, Gon…I'm so sorry… _He felt so guilty from the intense pleasure he was getting from his dear friend's pain. "If you want me to stop, I'll pull out…" He grunted, trying extremely hard not to moan in this time of pain for Gon. Yet, Killua kept going, he knew his love wasn't listening so instead he began to slowly thrust into Gon's skin tight entrance as it hugged his pink pecker. Beads of cool sweat streamed down from places Gon's never knew he could sweat before. The poor little boy tried so hard not cry, but it hurt so much.

Killua began thrusting faster and deeply into his friend's tight rectum as the brown-eyed boy cried out for comfort from his sexually demanding friend. Gon's little member laid in-between their two bodies, pulsating and leaking like a faucet from their acts of passion. Killua felt nervous, he never did this before and felt himself on urge into releasing his warm seed. He didn't want to cum before Gon had a chance to know how good Killua could make him feel. _C'mon, don't cum just yet…not yet…You just started… _The silver haired boy grew impatient and worried; he pounded into Gon without caring if it hurt him, he wanted him to feel good quickly.

"Killua.."He cried in utterly pleasure with tear glistening down his plump cheeks. Killua kept going; grunting and growling into Gon's ear as the spikey headed boy himself smother his own face into his hands, moaning so innocently. "A-Ahh…Killua..Ah." The pale boy realized where he needed to thrust to make Gon squeal like a pig. (Happy that is.)

Gon cried, but finally all of the pain finally coincided into pleasure. Sweat rolled off both of the two young boys as Killua made love to the other boy. The passion became uncontrollably intense for them as Killua continued. Gon moaned with a soft cry, "Killua! I have to pee again!" Killua began to rub Gon's member while thrusting faster. "Killua! Stop! Y-You're making it hurt to hold it!" He kissed his little face with a smirk, he loved how his cute friend didn't understand these feelings he felt. Killua released his seed too early before Gon could cum. He turned into an animal and growled loudly while collapsing on top of Gon's chest in self-loathing, leaving the poor baby in shivers. Killua pulled back with a slight smile, knowing he could do more to make him 'pee'. Rubbing his loves warm member, he pressed his fingers playfully on one of Gon's revealing veins on his uncut part. That did it. Gon couldn't hold it anymore. He cummed on Killua's face.

"I-I'm so sorry Killua…"


	5. Chapter 5

After a few intense moments shared between these two boys, Killua finally crawled back up to Gon without another word to say, but it appeared that the little cheerful hunter was waiting for a response from his friend.

"Killua?" Gon turned over onto his belly as he fiddled his soft, silver hair and back ever so gently as an attempt to grasp his attention.

His blue eyes drifted open from his exhausted state. Although throughout his entire life he's been trained to keep going even when he's hurt or tired, Killua couldn't keep himself up. This type of tiredness seemed different; it was unexplainable, but different. Killua rolled over onto his other side to meet Gon's eyes, "Hm?"

The black-haired boy kissed his friend's lips, trying to mimic what Killua did before. Crawling on top of the silver haired adolescent, Gon wrapped his arms around his pale torso as he attached himself tightly to his beloved friend. Sleepy Killua couldn't protest against Gon's actions. He kept going, kissing his friend's lips, face, and everywhere he could reach without Killua pulling away. "I love you..." He reached down to the assassin's entrance and slowly pushed one of his fingers deep inside.

"Gon.. What are you doing?" He responded with a deep blush forming on his cheeks. Killua felt a tightness in his rectum, he tolerated the pain even though it hurt.

"Your turn?" Gon innocently tilted his head, desiring to take a turn with Killua. "O-Or you don't want to?"

The silver headed boy tiredly pushed Gon off of him with a grunt as rolled over again, but this time on his belly. The black haired boy squeaked, believing Killua didn't want to do it with him at all. Instead, he got onto all fours with his butt pointing upwards to Gon. "C'mon." He swayed his hips back and forth as a clear invitation. "And don't worry about me, I can put up with the pain." A smirk appeared on his face, making a soft, baby voice to his love.

Gon climbed on his back, wrapping both of his arms around Killua's chest with his hands hanging over his shoulders. "I don't want to hurt you, Killua." He pecked the back of his neck, reaching one of his hands down into his friend's "no-no" parts. The puppy faced Gon continued to mimic what his friend has been doing to him, stroking his member then rubbing it once again. "You're really wet... Does it feel good?" He grinned against his back, causing a chill to go down Killua's spine.

"Don't worry about-" Killua arms collapsed down and he ended up planting his face onto the mattress. He kept thinking about how different it felt for someone else to be rubbing his member other than himself over and over again. Killua honestly didn't know if he was really ready for this, but if it hurts, he didn't want to show it.

Gon couldn't slump over with him so instead he pulled back and observed Killua's body. The boy kissed the back of the silver haired boy's legs and back up to his shoulders. The poor assassin thought he was being teased with soft kisses. He felt rather impatient to be in this position all day for only little kisses.

"W-Whenever you're ready, Gon.." A muffled voice snapped.

Gon pushed two fingers this time into Killua's entrance, thrusting them deeply to slowly prepare his rectum for his friend's member. The silver haired boy grabbed ahold of the sheets, trying to deal with the pain; it was a different kind of pain he never felt before. As soon as he felt the tightness disappear, Gon kissed the back of his legs again. From there he pressed his member against Killua's entrance, slowly and gradually pushing it in all the way.

Killua felt himself tear up as Gon fell directly on top of him. The assassin didn't expect his dear friend to be able to last any longer than he did so he braced himself.

"Ku-Killua!" Gon squealed, slowly thrusting into the silvered assassin's anus. Clawing at his stomach, Killua felt unbelievable pain as he nearly suffocated himself against the mattress. He pried his arms up while Gon laid heavily on his back. The assassin cried out with tears in his eyes, Gon stopped thrusting and kissed his back already feeling himself oozing out into Killua with pre-cum. The little boy decided to rubs Killua's pink pecker instead of thrusting roughly into his friend, Killua.

"Why did you stop?" The silver headed boy muttered in pain.

"I-I don't want to hurt you.."

"It's going to hurt whether you want it to or not."

"Okay.." He kissed his back gently.

Gon slowly began to thrust again, but this time, Killua refused to make a sound to Gon in fear he'll stop again. The slow thrusts began to quicken and deepen, slowly, but surely creating an amazing pleasure to Killua.

_Gon, right there…don't stop.._

Killua moaned under his breath, noticing the tension rising in Gon's movements, it was clear he was getting close to finishing. Whimpers left the brown eyed boy's rosy lips, thrusting deeply into his entrance. Intense moans were exchanged between them as Killua held himself and Gon's upper body during this special time. Beads of sweat streamed down his face and body; the pale boy finally released his warm seed on the bed with the moan of Gon's name then soon after, Gon cummed.

As Killua slumps his upper body back onto the bed, he feels a little kiss on his shoulder; it was Gon. The silver haired assassin was quite surprised at Gon's endurance during their love making.

"Again?" The voice was muffled against his skin. How adorable? There Gon was, batting his big brown eyes to do it again.

"I don't think so." Killua chuckled with a moan.

Gon's eyebrows fell immediately into his sad, puppy face. The boy climbed out of his position and laid right next to Killua. "So we're not going to do this again?!"

"Not right now… Let's wait awhile before we do it again, Gon." He wrapped his arms around Gon's slightly feminine waist.

The fluffy pillows were thrown all around the bed, coddling their bodies closer together. In a mere moment Gon smiled and kissed Killua's cheek soft and sweetly.

"So…I'm your boyfriend now?" His big eyes batted again with joy. _Is that okay_? He was very hesitant on asking at all.

Killua's face flushed in embarrassment, "O-Of course!" He immediately cupped his hands on Gon's face and kissed his small rosy lips passionately.

"Then take me to the carnival!" Gon's face lit up in remembrance that one is newly opened today.

"I would rather sleep today and take you tomorrow." He huffed pulling a pillow over his face.

"Pleaseeeeeee, Killua!" A little whimper left his lips. He felt very disappointed, thinking about how he would miss the grand opening.

"Fine, let's go." The assassin rolled out of bed and grabbed his clothes to get dressed. _How can Gon want to move after this?... _He smiled to himself, looking over at Gon who's already dressed and ready; obliviously eager Gon helped Killua get dressed. The brown haired boy pulled up his friend shorts and threw his layered shirt on with a huge grin. _.._ _I can't complain, this is why I love him.. _The moment Killua got his shoes on, Gon grabbed his bag and dragged his sleepy boyfriend out the door.

* * *

As day turned into night, Killua remained awake; looking over at Gon who quietly fell asleep on the floor with giant stuffies he begged Killua to win for him. The boy got up with a few pillows and a blanket then laid next to Gon on the floor. Darkness slowly peeked the room with a gentle radiance of light to only see the mere outline of figures. Killu wrap himself to Gon, feeling a gently heart beat from the sweet boy.

"Killua?" Gon rolled over to take a glimpse of the outlined figured hidden in the darkness. His voice huffed in a soft whisper, "I love you."


End file.
